Goku vs. the Duplicate Vegeta! Which One Is Going to Win?!
is the forty-sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on June 5, 2016. Its original American airdate was January 13, 2018. Summary Goku begins his battle to the death with Duplicate Vegeta, and they turn out to be evenly matched. Vegeta tells Goku that he cannot beat him with attacks like that, as Duplicate Vegeta aggressively pushes Goku back. Goku uses Instant Transmission to constantly teleport around Duplicate Vegeta and lands an attack on him, and starts turning the battle in his favor. Vegeta starts getting frustrated that Duplicate Vegeta is failing to dodge certain attacks and begins cheering for his clone when he knocks Goku away. Trunks reminds him that if the clone is not beaten, then he dies. Vegeta then screams out of anger. Losing his patience, Vegeta attempts to attack Duplicate Vegeta himself, but his attack phases through him completely. Vegeta then begins to argue with his copy about his sloppy style of fighting. Vegeta tells Duplicate Vegeta to win as fast as possible, then tells Goku not to hold back, then flies back to the ground. Goku and Duplicate Vegeta wonder who's side Vegeta is on. Knowing he is short on time, Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Much to everyone's surprise, Duplicate Vegeta also transforms. The two then prepare to continue their fight. Jaco points out that Vegeta is even more transparent than before. Potage tells Vegeta to chew on the key to Commeson, as it could earn him a little time, which the Saiyan prince does. Goku is shocked to see the sight of Vegeta chewing on a pacifier. Jaco pulls out his camera, realizing he would not see another scene like this, but much to his dismay, his camera's battery had run out. While Goku and Duplicate Vegeta's fight are destroying their surroundings, the others quickly retreat. Trunks asks if there is another way to save Vegeta, as the fight could get very violent, and Potage suggests that the core of Commeson should be crushed, so its copies can become weaker. Trunks remembers that the main body was Duplicate Gryll, whom Duplicate Vegeta defeated earlier. Trunks, Goten, Potage and Jaco fly to where Duplicate Gryll was knocked to, but see that he is gone, and so is Commeson's core. The core is seen hiding behind the group, and tries to sneak up on Goten, but Trunks and Jaco notices and blast through it, to no avail. While they are running from Commeson, Jaco is panicking that he will become a victim and a copy of him is made, but Trunks reassures him that he would quickly defeat his clone. Jaco then trips, and Commeson is approaching him, but it evades Jaco and begins chasing the others. Jaco is frustrated of the idea of it not being interested in Jaco's power. Duplicate Vegeta fires a barrage of energy blasts at Goku, who manages to block them. Vegeta is frustrated that a copy is fighting with Goku and he is not. Trunks notices that Vegeta's ki is disappearing, and quickly flies to him, and Goten follows. Goku and Duplicate Vegeta both power up and deliver strong blows, which causes a huge shockwave. Commeson takes advantages of this and quickly attacks Trunks. Vegeta notices this and tries to reach out to Trunks, but his body phases through him. Vegeta steps in-between Trunks and Commeson, as Trunks screams out for his father. Monaka, who is "waking up", nonchalantly steps on Commeson's core behind him, which damages it along with Duplicate Vegeta. Potage notes that even though the core was destroyed, time has ran out and Vegeta is disappearing. Goku, realizing this is his chance, fires a God Kamehameha at Duplicate Vegeta, disintegrating him. Vegeta's body grows back to being solid, and Trunks happily hugs him. Potage re-seals Commeson, and thanks everyone for their efforts. Goku praises Monaka for defeating Commeson, commenting that he would have beaten Duplicate Vegeta in a little more time. Goku asks Vegeta if he was chewing on a pacifier, to which Vegeta is confused. Back on Earth, Videl is holding Pan, who is chewing on a pacifier, saying that she will soon move past them. Vegeta is shocked to see he had been chewing on a thing babies chew on. Chi-Chi is relieved to see Goten is safe, and Bulma tells Trunks not to sneak on a spacecraft again. As the two boys apologize, Goku and Vegeta discuss the pacifier, where Vegeta states he would have chosen death over chewing on one if he knew what they were. They then pronounce to each other that they will not lose. Meanwhile, in the annihilated alternate timeline, Future Trunks is exhausted from running, until a blast of light surprises him. Major Events *Goku fights against Duplicate Vegeta. *Monaka accidentally destroys the Commensons Core allowing Goku the chance to destroy the Duplicate Vegeta. *Future Trunks is shown on the run from a mysterious assailant. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Duplicate Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Capsule Corporation *Earth (alternate timeline) **West City *Potaufeu Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Techniques *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku against Duplicate Vegeta to land a surprise attack on him. Later used to transport everyone back to Earth. *Elite Beam - Used by Jaco along with Trunks' ki blast to blast Commeson, which was attacking Goten. *Continuous Energy Bullet - Used by Duplicate Vegeta, but is blocked by Goku. *God Kamehameha - Used by Goku to destroy Duplicate Vegeta. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Animation Staff *Script: Yoshifumi Fukushima *Director/Storyboard: Masanori Satō *Animation Supervisor: Yoshitaka Yashima Trivia *This episode is the first to have different music for the preview of the next episode, it's also the first time someone other than Goku narrates it. However, Goku does mention the next episode's name. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 46 (BDS) es:Episodio 46 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Copy-Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super